In the display panel, the pixels are charged by the data signals on the data lines to control the display brightness of the pixels, thereby displaying a certain image. Due to the parasitic capacitance between the source and the gate of the switching device in the pixel, the scan signal on the scan line changes to couple the parasitic capacitance to the pixel electrode, so that the potential of the pixel electrode changes to generate a kick back phenomenon, which further causes the display image to flicker and the display quality to deteriorate.